


Agent Colorado: The Lambs of Project Freelancer

by Appleblossomsoul



Series: Through the eyes of The Madman's Assistant [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina x York - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Maine x Wash, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleblossomsoul/pseuds/Appleblossomsoul
Summary: Dr.Cameron C. Cawthon is invited to join Project Freelancer by The Director Leonard Church himself to assist him on his work with the AI fragments. Dr.Cawthon now known as Agent Colorado will go on a adventure that will change his life forever. Watch him go through the life of a Freelancer Agent and through him see Project Freelancer without being left in the dark thus seeing the light reveal the horrifying truth of the Project. Will he survive? find out for yourself."Man is quite likely both the best and the worst thing to happen to the world we are capable of great things as well as we are capable of making catastrophes."-Dr.Cameron C. Cawthon nee Cloverfield





	1. Prologue: How I became the AIs’ nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does and Bungie owns Halo. I only own the plot and the OCs. All rights are reserved and all properties belong to their respective owners. Also sorry for the errors this is my first fanfic and I have no beta reader.

 “Speaking”

“ **Speaking” (Maine)**

_“Telepathy”_

                                                                                                                                                           

The first step to genius is insanity; insanity by definition is the act of doing something irrational or foolish. And that is exactly what I am doing right now stepping into the drop ship that will take me to the Mother of Invention. The Mother of Invention is a big-ass spaceship that serves as the command center and base of operations of Project Freelancer, the same Project that I will be joining in as both researcher and agent. Because I wasn’t crazy enough that I join in a military project that could possibly the death of me because of how many enemies it has, no , noooooo I just had to agree to be a field agent to see what happens if you pair up a civilian with no military or combat training whatsoever, with a military grade AI. Well that’s genius for you doing crazy shit for the sake of science. ”You must be Agent Colorado huh, well the names 479er, and I will be your pilot today for your flight to the MOI, but before that we gotta go get the other new recruit Agent Washington.” I wave my hand as a sign of hello as a reply to her greeting. “You don’t talk much huh?” I nod in agreement “Well that doesn’t matter I can do with a quiet passenger.” A few hours later we arrived at the place we are supposed to pick up this Agent Washington. And when I heard the door opening, the cabin depressurizing, I turned around and then I saw him Agent Washington or I think he’s a him, and based on his build he should be around my age at least a couple years older.

He then walks towards me and then sat on the seat next to me “Hi I’m David” he introduces his self to me and I just waved hello in return. “You’re a new recruit like me aren’t you” I nod “Well I came from Washington so that means I am Agent Washington, where did you come from Agent?” I don’t reply. This guy is probably some Military prodigy   based on how young he is, I don’t respond because the guy kind of reminds me of those popular kids in school that act all nice in the beginning then stab you in the back or black mail you once they got enough dirt on you. There I go again judging people, I don’t even try to read his mind because of two things and yes if you people are wondering yes I can read minds perks of being an esper and if you don’t know what an esper is it basically some who has psychic powers but in scientific terms it is a person who can manipulate Extrasensory Perception (ESP) fields thus the name esper but enough that. Giving the guy, the guy who I know now as David the benefit of the doubt I try to introduce myself but was then interrupted by 479er before I can even speak.

“Oh so you met the other recruit huh that’s Agent Colorado they don’t talk that much kinda like Maine.” “They?” David asks “They as in I don’t know if they’re a chick or a guy and since they don’t look like they are gonna talk anytime soon, I just call them as they because its’ better than calling them it, if you what I mean” 479ner responds. It wasn’t like I was keeping my gender a secret, it’s just that I don’t really know these people that much, I don’t exactly just up and trust people I just met and this is Military Project it can put targets on our heads and those close to us if a mole knew who we were, and I am not paranoid, just to take notion off the heads of people who might think I am, I am just careful, plus I am not good with strangers kinda shy with them to be honest.

After what seemed to be hours of awkward silence we finally arrive at our destination the MOI.

“Well looks like were here, welcome to the MOI, Project Freelancer’s base of operations.” Says for 479ner as we begin to dock into the hanger

When the ship finally comes to a complete stop and I undo my seat belt, David does the same once he notices it’s time for us to go. As the door opens the artificial lights of the hanger blinds a little as my eyes adjusts to it when I finally was able to see clearly I see Doctor Church in front of me along with an intelligent looking dark skinned man holding a tablet.

“Hello and welcome Agents Colorado and Washington to the Mother of Invention, I am the Director of Project Freelancer and the man beside me is the Counselor.” Doctor Church introduces himself to me and David but I am more interested with the Counselor what is his purpose to the project?, but I snap out of my thoughts I will know what he does soon enough, “Now that introductions are done please feel free to familiarize your selves with the ship and its denizens, the locations of your rooms are found on your HUD.” With that he dismissed us, as I was about to leave the Director called for me,”Agent Colorado please wait we need you to come with us, Agent Washington you are free to go.” Looks like it’s time for me to get to work, from the corner of my eye I see David salute and leave, huh total boy scout but I guess that’s a soldier for you total discipline formed from years of training, training that I am partially happy that I never received because I really don’t want to join the army and receive all the changes that will do to my personality, because I am a free spirit I don’t like military like discipline, I may like fine manners but the military nu-uh no deal never not in a million years, but a part of me does wish I did join the military that way I would actually have the training one would need to be a freelancer, but alas I choose to be a doctor instead.

I follow the Director and the Counselor through a number of hallways until we reach a heavily locked door. “FILISS open the door and add in Agent Colorado to list of authorized personnel for this room” The Director commands the ship AI which whose name I know as FILISS. ”Yes Director” FILISS responds to the Director’s command, When the door opened I finally saw it, the very reason why I was asked to join Project Freelancer the AI.

“Now we are alone I we can finally get to business, Doctor Cawthon.”, “Yes Doctor Church.” I respond. “As you know I invited you to join Project Freelancer to aid us in our research in regards to the AI programs and that we have done so by bringing you here under the guise of recruiting you as Agent Colorado.” “And I am quite thankful for your invitation Doctor Church.” I am really thankful for Doctor Church’s invitation for me to aid him, on his research on AI programs to create the ultimate soldier, though my original intention of joining this military program was the funding I could receive in order for me to conduct my research on the Aliens technology and culture, and as much as I don’t want to participate in this program I really have to because I can’t conduct my research without the funding I will receive from the UNSC while I am working as a member of Project Freelancer. “Now let us begin” as Doctor Church finishes his statement the screen in front of us comes to life and I see a figure in light blue MJOLNIR V armor in a white room. “This Doctor Cawthon is the Alpha AI” says Doctor Church as he points to the figure on the screen. “And now let us begin the fragmentation sequence.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tortured the AI; He tortured the AI so it will fragment a part of its self in order to survive the trauma it has been subjected to. “This is illegal” I say to them mouth aghast and my face filled with horror. “This is what must be done, In order for us to win this war, we must produce better soldiers and better equipment, as you know AI’s cannot be copied but can be fragmented to create more AI units for us to use, Progress demands sacrifice Doctor Cawthon as a scientist I know you this to be true.” A part of me rejects this idea completely torturing AIs are like torturing humans they have feelings, and knowing that from now on I am going to be a part of this sickens me. But a part of me also knows that Doctor Church is right sacrifices must be made in order for humanity to win this war and as much as I want to study the aliens I cannot just leave my species get annihilated by the aliens. “I understand Doctor Church, nothing ventured nothing gained.”, “Good, You Doctor Cawthon will be assigned to look after the AI fragments while they are waiting to be partnered up to their respective Agents, speaking of which you Doctor Cawthon will be assigned as the partner of The AI fragment Lambda as you perform your assignments and duties as Agent Colorado.” I guess this is what they mean for me to be here for a lab assistant to the mad scientist and the nanny of our creations. We go to a room where I suspect the AI fragments are being contained and there I see them three small figures all dressed up in MJOLNIR V armor but varying in color, one black, one purple, and one a light pink. “These Doctor Cawthon are the three AI fragments we have successfully fragmented from the Alpha AI, each of them bear a part of the Alpha.” As the Counselor points to each of them he announces to me their names. “Beta is failure, Omega is Anger, and Lambda is Empathy and Identity.” “We will leave now Agent Colorado, use this time to acquaint yourself to the AI.” says Doctor Church as he and the Counselor exit the room leaving only me and the AI.

“Who are you?” a trio of voices asks me and as I turn around to respond I see that the ones asking for who I am are the AIs. A small smile works its way to my face as I realize that I might be the only thing standing in the way of these AI form running rampant and the to actually make them feel like someone actually cares about them. Huh looks like I am in for a wild ride. “Hi I am Agent Colorado your new friend.” How did my life ever come to this?


	2. The first sign of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn more about Cameron, his powers, his past, and his thoughts on Project Freelancer. And here we also see Cameron make his first human friend in the Project.  
> Also I suck at Chapter Summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys, I'm not dead things have been rough since my last post, and during summer I had no piece of tech on me besides my phone, and my summer was kinda boring so there wasn't really any inspiration for me to write with. And its best toe expect that I will uploading chapters slowly because I am super busy, besides school I have to deal with Choir Practice and Gym, so I really don't have that much time to write. I will try to spend a bit more time writing but no promises that I will post new chapters any time soon.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does and Bungie owns Halo. I only own the plot and the OCs. All rights are reserved and all properties belong to their respective owners. Also sorry for the errors I posted this without getting through my Beta Reader she's kinda busy with her own thing so I tried to proof read this on my own.

**Chapter 2 – The first sign of friendship**

“Speaking”

“ **Speaking” (Maine)**

_“Telepathy”_

                                                                                                                                                           

The voices I can hear them, screaming at my mind with their malice filled words destroying what makes me whole or at least what makes me what I am, what makes me happy or rather what makes me stable. Is this what they really think of me, is this what they really feel? Is this really what they think I am? Why? I did nothing wrong, what did I do to deserve this?

“Freak”, “Monster”, “Stay away from me”, “Stop looking at me”, “The way he’s looking at me”, “Just stay away from me!!!”

No, no more just stop make it all stop, I’m not a monster, please don’t leave, don’t leave me alone again, please, I’m tired of being alone, please, please don’t go don’t leave me here. I don’t want to go back there again, to that cold black place where there is nothing but myself and the endless pain.

So I hardened my heart to save myself from all of it from all the pain and suffering that my curse and the people whose voices and inner thoughts have caused me.

From something warm, soft, and filled with emotion I turned my heart to a cold, hard shell of what it was, I shut out everyone to spare myself from the pain and to protect them from me because they were right.

The bitter truth causing me much pain because I know deep down they were right, that I’m not normal. I was ignorant of the truth believing that they wrong that I wasn’t a freak, that I wasn’t a monster. In time though as I grew older I was able to gain better control of my abilities, the voices once ever present like a never ending song of misery began to slowly go quiet. And I was able to live a normal life or as close to normal I can get years of isolating myself from all human contact throughout my childhood, It really affected me, because when I try to socialize with others I come off as awkward to people and when I am able to be friendly and social to people I always have this nagging feeling inside me that something’s wrong, that I’m doing something wrong.

But I was able to escape my sorrow in the end, I was able to go out and talk to people, to have fun and live my life freely and happily. But it wasn’t perfect because nothing can be truly perfect especially life, I still feel guilty of all the people I shutout of my life especially my family, I can never have that bond with them again, But I am trying, I am trying make up for shutting my family out of my life, they’re the only thing I feel guilty about.

I’ve done lot of things in my life some good, some morally questionable but all of them were things I have never regretted doing, except making out with that one guy in college, from one drunken make-out session to a fucking stalker, sheesh, I would never have expected that to happen, that I regret, but I regret shutting out my family even more. The nightmares that I got from hearing the thoughts of others before when I was kid were gone but now I have nightmares about my family dying and that it’s all my fault.

“Why did you do this to us Cam? I thought you loved us, that we would be a family again.”

“How could you do this to us Cameron, we continued to love you even when you shut us out, and this is how you repay us?!”

 

“No more please, no more, no more, JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD ALREADY”.

“Col what’s wrong?! Did you have a nightmare? Your vitals show that your stress levels are high.” Lawrence asks me, his voice frantic and scared. I must’ve woken him up with my screaming.

“No nothing is wrong it’s just a nightmare like you said just go back to sleep mode Lawrence.”

I reply to him, covering up the truth because I think it’s not yet time for him to know these things yet. I will tell Lawrence everything about me in time, all of the *children* will know everything about me in time. After all they are the only ones I talk to here in the MOI besides the Director and the Counselor, and they’re the only friends I have here.

It’s quite funny isn’t it? The first friends I make aren’t even human beings much less organic life forms, they’re AI, wow that sounds pretty pathetic. I think the reason why they’re the first ones I acknowledge as friends is because I can’t read their minds, but I think another reason why is that they are just so vulnerable, they need someone to look after them, after all in a way they are still children.

“Oh okay then, Col… just go to the sickbay if you feel worse okay.”

“I’ll be fine Lawrence just go back to sleep, plus I’m a doctor I know how to take care of others much less myself.”

After finally being convinced Lawrence finally goes back to sleep mode, I should tell him about it though, about the nightmare, he’s my partner he should know everything he needs to know about me, to keep me alive on the field, but I’m just not ready yet, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to tell people about that part my life, except the AI, they need to know they can trust me like how children need to know they can rely on their family to care for them, and I like to think that me and the AI are a family even if the technicalities say that I am just the nanny, but I know for a fact that I have a hand in this, and that I have to be the one to make things right because the Director is a dead beat dad to his sort of kids, last time I did tell somebody they thought I was crazy even my own family thought I was going insane, after all hearing voices in your head does sound crazy especially if those voices are the thoughts of those around you.

I decide to go to the bathroom, a bath is just what I need to calm myself down. Walking through the metallic halls of the MOI is something I have to get used to, even if the feeling I get whenever I walk through these halls is the cold chill of impending doom, its fucking creepy man.

I arrive at the Male Agent’s Locker Room and begin to strip myself of my armor, beginning with my ODST helmet and ending with my boots. I then go to my locker to get my bath bundle, the locker is void of a name plate, allowing my gender to be kept a secret from my colleges (again I am not being paranoid, I am being careful, there’s a difference.), and is only distinguished from the other lockers by the ice cream sticker with a cute smile and big anime eyes.

I open my locker and take my bath bundle and my towel from inside of it. I strip off my under armor and place it on one of the room’s benches along with the rest of my armor, I wake up Lawrence, then instruct him to place himself inside my helmet for the meantime and serve as lookout in case someone comes in.

*Lawrence materializing as a hologram*

“We wouldn’t want anybody to see the goods, now don’t we Cam?” Lawrence says to me with a smug tone.

Why that little.

“Shut up Lawrence!” I snap at him

“I’m just joking Cam~, besides compared to the rest of the agents you’re practically a beanpole.” He teases.

Why again did I get one of the most human-like AI out of the bunch? Oh I don’t know, maybe because I didn’t have much of a choice! Because between the two available AIs, I had to pick between a less snarky version of Alpha or a Maniacal Overlord wannabe. So I choose the lesser of the two evils and got partnered up with Lambda, I mean he’s not horrible, quite the contrary its actually nice to have Lambda as my AI partner, it’s just that he acts so human and I am not the best when it comes to human interaction, well at least normal human interaction (you know the kind of human interaction you when making friends and or talking to friends, and not you know social climbing or science/medical talk.).

Lawrence in a sentence is a cheeky, lighthearted, fine arts major. And I wouldn’t have him any other way.

David Washington also known as Agent Washington is Project Freelancers newest and youngest recruit, or he would have been if Agent Colorado hadn’t been recruited, not that he knows Agent Colorado is younger than him, but let’s no talk about that right now.

David Washington could probably be considered a child prodigy when it comes to all things Military, I mean the kid became a soldier when he was just 18 and 2 years later, was recruited by Project Freelancer so that’s saying something about how skilled he is, apparently beating a bully half to death is an amazing inspiration to becoming a soldier.

Now David knows why he got into Project Freelancer he’s a good soldier with the amazing ability to adapt to any situation, not that he’d tell anyone about it, he’s not exactly the bragging type, but when you know you have skills, you should acknowledge them, especially when they land you a high paying job as an agent of Project Freelancer, well that’s what most in the project think, that they are in some military project where their pay is being sent to their families.

They could not be any more wrong, from the moment that they are recruited to Project Freelancer they are recorded as dead or MIA, and that every bit of their supposed pay is actually non-existent, because come on who pays a dead man?

Okay getting of topic here sorry

Now where were we? Oh here we are.

But what David doesn’t know, is what makes Agent Colorado special. He did background checks on all his fellow agents using all the information that was available to him, and no surprise to him, his fellow agents (well most of them anyway, case point the Triplets.) have great backgrounds, almost all of them were part of the UNSC’s elite, take Agent Maine for example, he was fucking Spartan III for Pete’s sake! But Colorado, Colorado’s a mystery, their profile is nothing more than a couple vague phrases and sentences in a sea of redactions, even the agents’ leader and Project Freelancer’s number one, Carolina, doesn’t have that many redactions.

Just who is Agent Colorado? David thinks to himself. Maybe he’ll know or maybe he never will, but never mind that, now is a good time to take a shower, to relax his mind and clean his sweaty self.

As David finishes his early morning exercise routine, he proceeds to the locker room to take a shower. Unknown to him the very enigma he was thinking about would be waiting for him there.

Back in the showers, Cameron is currently taking a shower, while singing some random teenybopper pop song, his singing is quite horrible actually, all off-pitched and what not, not exactly what you would expect for someone of his looks, with his fair, almost pale like white skin, medium-length light blonde hair, violet eyes, and a near androgynous face (his face only has a few hints of masculinity, you have to look closely to identify that he’s a guy, because from afar, he kind  of looks like a girl), you would think he would be blessed with an amazing singing voice to fit in with the whole sheltered beauty dynamic but no, he just has an average one, that he distorts whenever he sings without shame, like when he sings in the shower.

Speaking of Cameron’s horrible singing, when David arrives at the shower room he is immediately assaulted by horrible singing. And he’s covering his ears until he reaches the source of this horrible affront to music and all things good.

*Cameron singing horribly*

“Caaaam, I think you want to get out of the shower now.” Says Lawrence as he appears in a flash of light in front of Cameron.

“No~~~” sings Cameron as he continues to shower.

“Would you please stop that infernal screeching you call singing and get ready to bolt out of here, someone’s here!” screams Lawrence before disappearing back into Cameron’s AI chip

As the information kicks into Cameron’s brain, a single word screams in his mind. Shit.

Cameron bolts out of the shower stall and into the locker room where he sees a humanoid figure, male by looks of it, average in height, and is coming closer and closer. Cameron did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he stunned him, using his psychic powers he gave the man a nasty headache, not enough to knock him out but strong enough to daze him.

The man screams as the pain rushes into his head, Cameron knows its working because the man (well besides the screaming) is clutching his head with his hands and falls down to his knees. To finish the job, Cameron grabs his helmet, aims it at the figure’s head, and then throws it to the crumbling figure of a man. Head shot.

“Pervert”

*thud* And the figure falls, face first into the floor, he’s out cold, and well not that its important but his positioned in such a way that it looks like he’s positioning himself to be anally penetrated. Cameron would laugh at the man and take pictures of him, but he tells himself now’s not the time for blackmail and LOLing.

Cameron hurriedly stored his bath bundle inside his locker and puts on a fresh new under armor suit. He puts on his helmet, grabs his armor pieces and begins to mad dash back to his room, He’s struggling to put on his armor together as he runs.

Pain is the first thing David felt when he woke up, his head is still throbbing in pain from the assault received from earlier. The last thing he remembers before he blacked out, is that he followed the horrible singing into the showers, where he saw its source a cute light blonde with the most disarming violet eyes he has ever seen, then he suddenly had a headache, no a migraine it felt like his head was going to explode, and then suddenly everything went black.

He continued to think about the blonde, who was she? And why would girl be in the men’s shower room. The only blondes in the MOI that David knew of were the Dakota twins and himself, originally David thought it was South but then remembered that, whoever the mystery blonde was, they went to take a shower in the Men’s, but maybe South accidentally went here instead of the Women’s shower room, or maybe it was North because know that he tries to remember what the mystery blonde looks like more clearly, they actually look androgynous instead of gender definable, but they couldn’t be one of the twins, they looked about his age or maybe even younger. Who knows maybe they were just a mirage created by his post workout high, he’ll just ask the other agents if they know anything about the mysterious blonde.

**_The next day_ **

“So O’Malley, have we learned anything new today.” Doctor Cawthon asked the AI.

“Indeed good doctor, I have learned that it is better to torture prisoners with psychological pain rather than physical pain. Muwahahahaha.” Replies O’Malley but not without ending with a maniacal laugh.

“That’s correct, not really something we were talking about, but good on you learning something new today.” Says Doctor Cawthon awkwardly with an uneasy look on his face. (He’s not wearing his armor, just his under armor with a lab coat over it)

“How about you two, Beta, Lawrence? What have you learned today?” he asks the two other AIs present in the room.

“That Omega’s a lost cause, what’s the point in including him into these lessons if he won’t take them seriously! These sessions are supposed to prepare us for when are partnered up with our respective agents, not blabbering about our ‘evil’ agendas.” Responds Beta

“Seriously dude, what the hell, how did AI-Agent interaction turn into how to torture your enemies!?” says Lawrence

*The AI’s argue with one another*

Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

There they go again arguing like children, it’s so hard being the nanny of these AI’s, they’re supposed to act like standard military AI, but being based on Leonard and then being fragmented in the raw components of Alpha’s psyche, it was expected that they would be ‘different’, but I did not expect them to argue like a bunch of teenagers.

*More AI rambling*

If Marry Poppins and Nanny McPhee can do this so can you Cam, you just need to use a firm hand is all.

*The AI’s insert themselves into the Cameron’s Armor and they start to wreck the room in their struggle for superiority*

Fuck it.

“Enough!” I yell at them with a monstrous voice that surprised all of us, I never knew I could sound like that.

And then silence. The three AIs removed themselves from my armor and appear one by one in their respective color differentiated holograms. Beta appeared first in monochrome, the Omega with his dark purple, and then finally Lambda in pastel pink.

“You guys are supposed to help protect the human race not argue like a bunch of teenagers!”

The awkward silence continues.

“Look guys, I’m sorry for raising my voice but dammit we need to prepare ourselves for what we are here for, you lot are having these sessions with me to prepare yourselves when the time comes for you all to be partnered with your respective agents, and I need to prepare myself to go out there on the field. And, and I am scared, I’m not like the other agents I don’t know how to be a soldier and I don’t know how to fight. I’m just civilian, I’m not a soldier, and I don’t want to die, but I have no choice, I can’t go back to the life I had, Project Freelancer is the only choice I have left.”

I am crying, I can taste my salty tears as they drop down my face. I didn’t mean to get emotional but damn it, I need to get it out of my system.

“Cam wer-“Lawrence tries to apologize but I stop him

“No, you guys did nothing wrong, I just, I just needed to let out my emotions, joining Project Freelancer is a big change, I still haven’t gotten used to the change is all.”

“Lawrence, were heading out to the mess hall, I’ll see you two again tomorrow.” I say goodbye as I gesture to Beta and Omega.

And then I take my leave.

As Cameron made his way to the mess hall, Lawrence keeps trying to apologize for his and his siblings’ immaturity, back in the AI room, but Cameron kept shooting him down, saying that they have nothing to apologize for, that they are in the chronological sense children and that they can enjoy being children so long as they can do their duty. And that his break down was just because he was bottling up his emotions since he first arrived at the MOI.

When they arrived at the mess hall, both agent and AI were surprised at the sight in front of them. The Freelancer Agents, men and women considered to be the UNSC’s best and brightest soldiers, were cheering like a bunch of college kids sugar high on jungle juice, for two agents having an arm wrestling contest for what seems to look like a slice of cheesecake, which lies in between their wrestling arms.

“Wow and here I thought, I wouldn’t fit in.” says Cameron jokingly

“Well it looks like, your fears of pussy footing around grizzled soldiers, was for nothing huh Cam.” said Lawrence in reply to Cameron

“So there not what I expected, it’s not such a big deal Lawrence, and furthermore I don’t pussyfoot around anything much less anyone.” retorts

If Lawrence could roll his eyes, he would right now. (Could he even roll his eyes? his hologram doesn’t have any facial features and even he did have any there hidden behind the visor of his helmet.)

Even though Cameron doesn’t show it he’s actually very relieved that the other agents aren’t the same as what he expected them to be. He wouldn’t know how to interact with grizzled and military disciplined soldiers, it’s because he feels awkward with military-types, they always talk to him with a stone faced expression, you never know what’s behind that expression of theirs, and that kind of bothers Cameron, because he always wants to know what the feelings are of the person he’s speaking to. And because of their poker face expression that seemingly looks like it’s permanently etched into their faces, Cameron resorts to mind reading, and well Cameron feels ashamed whenever he does it without their permission.

Intrigued by the situation, Cameron walked towards the cheering mob of agents and the two agents arm wrestling for the cheesecake. As he got closer to the mob of agents Cameron was able to recognize one of the two agents wrestling for the slice of cheesecake. Agent Washington was one of them, Cameron recognized him by his armor, black with yellow trim, it made him look like a wasp.

Of course, he would be here. It wasn’t enough that he was the first agent he met, but then he just had to be the first one who might have discovered his identity. And now, he’s here having an arm wrestling competition for a frigging slice of cheesecake! God is this a sign that he might be the first friend I’ll make here, and possibly be my best friend whom I might spill everything I know to!? Cameron thinks to himself.

“Uh, you know what, fudge this I’m going to make some brownies” Cameron says to himself, deciding that the sight of Agent Washington too much for him right now, and makes his way to the kitchens.

“So, you’re making fudge brownies then, Cam?” Lawrence asks his perturbed partner, emerging into his holographic form.

“Yes!, because from the looks of those two fighting over a slice of cheesecake, it seems that good food is scarce here, and I am not eating whatever glop they normally eat here.” Replies Cameron.

When Cameron finally arrived at the kitchens, he saw the mess that the people here call food, his fears were realized the food they serve here was a bunch of glop, and mystery meat.

Cameron takes one look at that mess and then he starts gagging.

“I am **not** eating that.” Cameron points at the glop, disgust evident in his voice.

“Then what are you eating? Also no ones allowed in here besides the kitchen staff.” Says a voice from behind Cameron, surprising him.

“Well sorry about that but I’m eating real food, not the glop that you people serve here.” Cameron determined to find some real food, tried to deeper into the kitchen. Key word tried, because before he could go any further, that kitchen staff guy grabbed a hold of his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

“Please let go of me.” Cameron’s voice icy and if you could see his eyes behind his helmet’s visor they look very annoyed.

“I already told you sir, no one except the kitchen staff are allowed here. So why don’t you go back to the mess hall and eat your glop.” The Kitchen guy’s voice sounds strained, it appears that he’s also annoyed.

Now normally the average person would’ve backed off and accepted his fate of eating glop, or picked a fight with the kitchen staff and would probably get probation for misconduct. But not Cameron.

Cameron calmly tries to remove the arm grasping his shoulder, but Kitchen Guy’s grasp is firm, so he does the one thing he can do in this situation.

Cameron’s eyes glow and after, well let’s just say shit happened.

 

Me?, eat glop?, who the fuck does this guy think he is!, I am basically his boss, I am of the project’s lead scientists and assistant to the Director himself. My mood is already soiled from dealing with the kids and now this jackass thinks he can make eat that pathetic excuse for food!, I am not asking for much I’m okay with mac and cheese or canned beans, but glop, oh hell no.

You know I don’t to use my powers to be an ass, but this guy deserves it.

I focus my powers on his mind and begin to give this guy the worst headache he’ll ever receive in his entire life.

Dude prepare to be wrecked.

But before my powers could even take effect on the guy, a white, huge-ass fist punches the lights out of him.

“Wow”

Talk about one hit KO, Kitchen Guy didn’t even stand a chance against the huge ass fist that came from nowhere.

I turn around to see who stole my ‘kill’ and the sight that greets me is a mountain of a man in white MJOLNIR V amour wearing a EVA helmet. Hot damn! This guy could probably bench press 10 of me or maybe more, I mean his biceps are huge! Each one is probably about the size of my two legs combined or bigger! Then again, I’m a beanpole compared to the average agent here, heck even the staff here have more muscle than me.

 **“You ok?”** Mr. Man mountain asks me.

I am very awed and afraid right now, I do not want to get on this guy’s bad side. If he so much as boops me, I think I might end up with a cracked skull. Me not wanting to annoy the guy who could probably boop me to death, and since I want to live, I try and give him a proper response to his question. Keyword try.

“Please don’t boop me to death!” *Cameron cowering in fear*

Your character has failed to pass the willpower check, your character is now affected by fear.

Yeah, no shit, the guy has Frightening Presence, of course I failed, I probably had to roll 18 or higher.

Ok enough with the D&D stuff, bottom line is I am still afraid this guy.

Then unlikeliest thing happened. He offered me his hand, and I accepted it.

And then he, probably without any effort at all, pulled me up to my feet. I probably weigh like a bunch of grapes to him.

As The mountain of a man helps Cameron up, an eerie silence fills the kitchen, the rest of the kitchen staff who were probably alerted by Cameron’s outburst, came to find the two, shaking hands.

And then suddenly they began to feel sedated.

“Allow me and Agent Maine unrestricted access here in the kitchens from now until I tell you so. Do you all understand” Ordered Cameron.

And they all nodded.

Cameron then snapped his fingers, and all the of kitchen staff snapped out of their trance.

Cameron and Agent Maine then began to proceed deeper into the kitchens. Where they reach the ovens, with a smile hidden by his helmet’s visor and a clap of his hands, Cameron then says to Agent Maine.

“Well let’s get started then.”

Back at the mess hall where a group of Agents, are cheering for 2 other agents arm wrestling for a slice of cheesecake. It goes without saying, that trained soldiers acting like a bunch of college kids is an interesting sight, even more so when you know that the two agents that were arm wrestling were Agents South Dakota and Washington.  
Agent South Dakota, nicknamed South by the other agents, was notorious for her tendency of being hard on the new recruits, and Agent Washington was no exception. South wanted the newbies to know who were the ones on top, and where their places were in the Agents hierarchy. The pups need to know who were the top dogs, they needed to know that they had to earn their place here in the Project, so South asserted dominance, she was going to let the two new recruits have it easy for a while, leaving them blissfully ignorant, until the reality of Leader board hits them in the face, but then this newb tried to take the slice of cheesecake from her. Big mistake.

The word reckless was never a word that could be used to describe David, naive would be the better word. I mean how would he know that you were supposed to give your dessert to the senior agent behind you if it was the last one they had, no one told him about the unspoken rules between senior and junior agents, well they were unspoken but he didn’t know that!  
When he received the last slice of cheesecake from the Lunch guy, he thought himself lucky that he got the last slice, but now he feels very unlucky because now, he has to arm wrestle Agent South Dakota for it.  
You know Agent South Dakota, one of the projects top agents, resident mess hall bully, and apparently pseudo drill sergeant of all the new recruits. But as intimidated as he is of her he still won’t give his cheesecake.

“It’s my cheesecake” says David in his head.  
“Give it up rookie this cheesecake is mine!” South proudly announces, believing herself to be the victor in their show of strength.  
“My cheesecake!” Washington is not giving up so easily top agent or not, he is not giving up his cheesecake, Its the only piece of real food he has in his meal.  
South and Washington, fighting with all that they got, neither one backing down to the other. As the match goes on the two start to get tired, nerves numbing, muscles burning, grips weakening. It was only a matter of time until their fight would end and a winner be decided.  
Then suddenly somebody said “Brownies!!!”  
With the sudden outburst about a sweet treat, Washington’s curiosity get the better of him, shifting his attention to the direction where he heard somebody yell brownies.

And then BAM! Just when Washington’s focus shifted from the fight to the brownies, South noticed his distraction, knowing that this could be what would win her the fight, capitalized the opportunity that presented itself in-front of her. With all the strength she still had left in her, South slammed down Washington’s hand on the table and secured her victory.

“Boyah!, I win wooh!!!” yelled South joy evident in her voice.  
“Wait, did someone say brownies?” South now finally out of her concentration, becomes curious of theses so called brownies that distracted Washington and gained her, her victory.

“Yeah!, Maine and that other new recruit are passing them out.” answers a random agent. (I think he’s Georgia?, meh.)

Come to me starving children, come to me. *more and more people flocking Maine and Colorado*  
Wow!, these guy really were aching for good food, were they? They are eating out of the palm of my hand, hands, they’re out of the palms of my hands. I’m carrying the dessert tray with both of my hands.

“Thank you so much, these brownies are amazing.”

Wow, they’re crying, this is getting kind of ridiculous. I wonder if I can get some favors done, if I bribe these guys with my brownies.  
I take one of brownies and wave it in-front of an agent’s face, and the agent follows it around like a dog with food dangled in front of them.  
Yep, I can control these guys without my powers. I’m like that one guy in college who controlled the flow of booze, Ooh this is going to be so much fun.

“Colorado, Colorado, Colorado” They’re chanting my name! So this is what it feels like to be one of the popular kids.  
Suddenly Maine lifts me up and gives me a piggyback ride. Yup its official today is a great day to be alive.

 **“You having fun up there kid?”** Maine asks me

I simply nod back to him, and then I hug his head. This feels nice, maybe Maine will be my friend?

 _“Maine, are we friends?”_ I ask him telepathically. He already knows about my powers so I think its safe to talk to him telepathically. When I asked him the question, I felt his body language change, he was surprised at first but then he relaxed when he figured out that I was the voice in his head talking to him.  
I didn't wipe away his memories like I did with the kitchen staff because I was afraid he might sucker punch me if I tried anything, and he seems nice, he’s also not the talking type so I guess its safe to think he wont tell one me.

 _“Yeah, I guess were friends.”_ He responds to me telepathically using the link I made between me and him.  
Maybe being Freelancer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 – The difference between Me and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after joining the Project Agent Colorado begins his first mission and finally stops being paranoid of blackmailing moles. Also David Washington finally confronts his fellow rookie about their identity.

**Chapter 3 –** **The difference between Me and I**

“Speaking”

“ **Speaking” (Maine)**

“ _Telepathy”_

 

This is the day I die and its all Church’s fault, what the hell was he thinking sending me on quite possibly the hardest mission possible. He should be sending Carolina to do this not me, infiltrating the Insurrection’s most highly secured research facility should be given to the best agent that we have, not to the experimental rookie!

“Over here, I think I heard something!” yelled a guard to his fellows

Shit. The guards are on my tail, I gotta get out of here fast.

I bolt out the corner I was hiding in and run towards the opposite direction of where I heard the guards’ footsteps as quickly and as quietly as I could.

“Lawrence show me the map to the objective, we need to get this mission done as soon as possible if we want a chance of escaping here!” I whisper urgently to my AI partner.

I really wanna get out here already.

“Already on it, the quickest route to the objective, which is this research facility’s server room is through the elevator west of our current position, I also have some news.”

“What news!” I hurriedly replied.

I’m freaking out here.

“Good news is its not far from here it will take you a couple of minutes to reach there, less than a minute if you forgo stealth for speed.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to run like a madman huh?” I try to inject some humor in a grave situation.

“Bad news is the route to said elevator is crawling with guards”

Shit.

Well I came this far I might as well go and see through this to the end, if I ever come out of this alive I am so going to chew out Church for this, accelerated mission difficulty was not part of the deal, it was suppose to be easy stuff like recon or shadowing the more experienced agents. Not high-level priority solo missions!

As I quickly sneak towards the elevator I could not help but think, maybe I did something completely horrible in a previous life to deserve to be put in a situation like this, the worst thing I could think of that I did in my life was that whole ECHO fiasco that led to me killing a more than a dozen men, but it was out of self-defense. Joining Project Freelancer is another story but the project is more of a morally gray organization they _say_ it’s for the sake of the human race but having a crew supposedly dead people and lying to them is a pretty evil thing to do.

I focus on the task at hand as I reach at the corner where the squad of guards Lawrence said would be stationed at, as I hide around the corner I begin to think of a way for me to get through the guards I could have Lawrence hack their helmets and rob them of their sight temporarily but they would probably just begin to shoot all willy-nilly and I don’t want to be riddled with lead so I guess I have no other choice.

 

To knock out this many people all at once would require a great amount of effort from me, which could possibly cause me mental fatigue if I don’t do this correctly, but either way I gotta give a lot to do this, I clear my mind of any and all distractions and start focusing, I visualize spectral hands grasping their heads and squeezing them strong enough to cause mind numbing pain that will lead to them passing out but also weak enough that I don’t turn their brains into jelly, and as I take deep breath I give the signal.

 

Then all together the guards start grasping their heads in an effort to numb the pain, I could hear moans, screams, and even cries asking for their mommies, and then silence all of them blanked out due to the immense pain. After hearing the last thud I quickly turn around the corner, make a mad dash to the elevator and continuously mash the button to get me to the floor where the server room was located.

I arrive at the server room all panicked and such luckily for me the server room was empty which means I am almost home free. I try to find an access port for Lawrence to connect into the system and after I few seconds I find one and then Lawrence inserts himself into the system

 

“Lawrence begin data transfer now.” I tell him

 

“Already on it.” he replies

 

All was going well surprisingly, to well, before I could curse my luck I turn around meet face to face with what looks like one of their maintenance crew with a lit cigarette in their mouth. And then~

 

**End of Flashback**

 

“ **You burned one of his eyes with the cigarette”**

 

“Yep”

 

“ **You know blinding the guy was a bit overboard right?”**

 

“I panicked! Plus knowing you, you’d probably just punch the lights out of him”

 

“ **No, I would have booped him to death.”**

 

“You’re never gonna let me live that down aren’t you.”

 

“ **Till the day I die!”**

 

“Hmph, no brownies for you this week.”

 

“ **Aww, c’mon Cam don’t be like that, you know much I love your brownies, it’s like an addiction!”**

 

Maine begs Colorado with a dog like whimper, to others it sounded like a wolf giving sympathies to its prey, but to Colorado it sounds like a puppy begging for forgiveness.

 

“No that’s not gonna work on me Matt.”

 

***dog-like whimpering***

“Matt~”

***more dog-like whimpering***

“Fine, you’ll get your brownies but no more teasing about the day we met okay.”

“ **I promise to not tease as much about the day we met.”**

“I guess that would do.”

As the two friends continued to talk to one another about random things the rest of the agents and even the staff in the mess hall began to gossip about the two friends. Everyone in the project knows Agent Maine, the human tank of the roster, but why would one of the best agents of the project befriend the newbie so quickly? The weekly desserts that Colorado makes could be a possibility but they make them for everyone so there’s not really a big reason to befriend them, what could it be? That is the question, how can the no name newbie so quickly befriend the beast of a man that is Agent Maine blackmail, bribery, sex!? Who knows with those two.

 

Among these curious minds was David Washington, now David was thinking about that blonde that he encountered in the men’s showers that one night, thoughts fill his mind about who the blonde could possibly be but his best guess is that it was Agent Colorado who he had encountered and knocked him unconscious, and there’s the oddity about it why did he knock him unconscious, why go so far to hide their identity, why hide, and what are they hiding? Maybe he’ll never now, but who knows maybe David’s curiosity might guide him to the truth.

 

“You said you needed me sir” I ask Church, why did he ask to meet him in the AI Lab I thought I was done with the fragments for the day.

 

“Yes, about that” he responds his southern drawl evident in his voice.

 

“I am here to tell you that sending you alone in your last mission was a mistake.”

 

“Obviously, I almost died!”

 

“And I regret that I sent you in that mission on your own I should have sent Carolina with you, you are more important to the project than others might think and I am sure you also know that.” he paused

 

“Especially with your ‘special’ abilities.” My Goddamn ESP powers, the main reason I even got the damn job as Agent, Doctor Church and I wanted to experiment on my powers, see how far I can push my self and see if we can share this gift with others. Was it really worth it to see if I can give this power to others, would it be used for good or would it be used for evil, this power of mine, this curse, should someone else bear it or is it mine alone to bear?

“I am aware of that Leonard, you wanted more than just an assistant, you wanted an asset. So, why did you want me here alone, without your Counselor.”

 

“You are here because what were are going to be discussing, will only be known between the two of us and the AI, no one is to know of this conversation not even the Counselor, on the books what happened here is that your were debriefed on a mission shadowing Agent Connecticut and an a assignment to develop new technology to outfit you and the other agents with, which you are still going to do, what isn’t on the books is that I instructed you to train with your ESP abilities and mass produce your special healing serum.” So that’s what he wants, not that I mind, I was planing to practice with my powers sooner or later but about the healing serum he knows I need a lab for that right? Do we even have room in the MOI for a secret lab I guess I could use my room as a lab but I need equipment to mass produce the serum.

 

“Is that all Leonard?” I ask him

 

“Affirmative, and don’t worry about having a Lab Dr.Cawthon the necessary equipment will be sent to your quarters immediately after you leave, you will have to use your own room to produce serum.” he replied.

 

So I am going to be using my room as a makeshift lab.

 

“How about the Elegy Project?” I ask him before I leave the room

 

“It seems that replicating your abilities with others is unfortunately impossible, your powers come from your brain and all of our attempt to enhance the test subjects’ brains to be capable of having ESP abilities lead to them being brain dead instead, it seems the process of gaining ESP abilities is a natural one, so in conclusion you are the only known person to have these abilities.”

 

That is a surprise I would have thought we would have found someone by now or at least have been successful in creating an artificial esper. But I suppose this is a good thing no one else would have to bear the burden of having this power.

 

I then leave the room, activating my experimental voice modulator that supposed to make my voice sound like Defalt’s (the hacker from Watchdogs) as I head out to go find Agent Connecticut and inform her that I will be shadowing her for next mission.

 

 

As it turns out Agent Connecticut is an awesome senpai, she looks out for her junior agents (especially the rookies) and she’s a badass spy on the field, then again it is expected of her Freelancer Agents are supposed to be selected from the best and brightest the UNSC has to offer, but never mind that overall she would make a good friend, and I am going to need friends like Maine and her if I wanna survive life as an Agent, I wonder if they can train me? God knows I need the help if I wanna last long in the Project.

 

After returning to the MOI from my recon mission with Agent Connecticut I head towards the labs to begin my other job, being one of the project’s scientists my official assignment is to develop new equipment for the Agents while my off the books task is to mass produce my healing serum, the healing serum is just as its name suggests its a serum the heals whoever injects it to their system curing most known diseases, closing open wounds, and regenerating lost tissue in a few minutes. I discovered it a few years back in my last year in med school I kept it a secret because I know how valuable it is, if MedPharma knew about it they would have my head.

 

I have already begun producing it in my bedroom lab but its going to take a while to meet the margin that Leonard gave me, enough to supply every Agent for a year that’s going to take a long time for me to produce that much serum. But enough about the serum I am here to design new equipment like my latest design the ‘Azriel’ sniper rifle, initially designed for the supposed ESP agents this baby is able to shoot custom rounds while primarily being an energy based weapon, it also has a psychic link hookup to assist them in using their psychic abilities, but since we are unable to produce said ESP agents I have to modify them in such a way the regular agents can be able to wield them without them knowing this was originally designed for a special task force with friggen psychic abilities. I cant wait until R&D can develop them, I want to be the first one to have one of these.

 

After spending hours in overseeing the other scientist and redrawing the schematics of the ‘Azriel’ sniper rifle I finally have the time to relax, and I plan to spend with the ‘kids’.

 

As I make my way towards the AI Lab I see an agent in dark violet MJOLNIR V armor with green accents if memory serves me right this person is Agent North Dakota one of top agents in the Leader board his specialty is marksmanship, so that means he’s a sniper specialist, I should ask his help with testing the Azriel sniper rifle once we have a prototype, I know he’s not the best sniper we have that would be Wyoming but from what I know from Mathias Agent North Dakota has more free time because Wyoming is being sent to more missions compared to him. Strange, I call him North Dakota even though I know his real name like most of the high level agents, but I guess calling him Agent North Dakota sounds more professional than calling him Agent Nolan Dakota.

 

Agent North Dakota seems to take notice of my pressence and begins to walk towards me, maybe he wants to talk?

 

“Hey your one of the new guys, Colorado right?” he asks me his voice warm and friendly.

 

“Yes, I am Agent Colorado, is there something you need from me Agent North Dakota?” I coolly reply his question with one of my own, what does he want from me?

 

“No need to act so professional call me North, also whats with the voice?” And he replies with another question, are we going to keep playing 20 questions or get straight to the point, I have somewhere to be. Wow I’m mean I don’t mean to be mean but I just want to go spend my break with the kids already they make much better conversation than most people here, then again I don’t know most people here so I can’t exactly judge them, but anyway time to ask him what he wants.

 

“Voice modulator, I use it to keep my identity secret in case a there’s a mole”

 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much don’t you think? were just field agents it’s not like we know anything high level that the enemy can use against the project, so whats with all the secrecy?” And that’s where your

wrong.

 

“I am also one of the lead scientist for the project I know a lot of things, things that could spell the end for Project Freelancer, so in order to make sure the project survives and thrives I can’t have anyone blackmailing me into doing something to damage the project, understand Nolan.”

 

When said his name I could feel the shock in him, perks of being an esper is being hyper sensitive to other people’s emotions.

 

“How do you my name? South and I never told anyone our real names.” he ask me suprisingly he’s actually chill about huh, I guess identity isn’t a big thing to them after all.

 

“I told you I know a lot of things, also if you say so I guess I can dial down the formality a bit and since I know your name I guess I should tell you mine at least my given name.”

 

“And that name is?”

 

“Its Cam, my name is Cam.”

 

“Well Cam my name’s Nolan I hope we can get along well.”

 

“Yeah I’d like that.”

 

I spent my break and I guess also my work time with North, we got along well I guess partly because of his kind nature it was so easy to like him, we spent our time talking about ourselves and other random things, he like Mathias found out why I don’t like talking to strangers, it makes me nervous, he thinks he’s the older sibling between him and his twin South (her actual name is Samantha but she hates being called that), he actually not, she’s the older twin I guess they just haven’t been told yet I’ll be sure to tell them when the opportunity for a funny moment arrives like when I hear him call her kiddo.

 

We also talked about the new sniper rifle I am developing and wow was he happy when found out about it he was like a kid who found school was out for the day, I told him he’ll be one on of the first one’s to try it out after me of course he’d have to give me something in return, so I asked him to give me marksmanship lessons exchange for being the first one to try out Azriel.

 

When it was dinner time we decided to go the mess hall together. I don’t plan on making any brownies today because I don’t feel like it, I should just make private batches for Mathias and I and bake the public batch every few weeks so I can save time. When we arrive at the mess hall I instantly began searching for Mathias but to no avail, I can’t seem to find him anywhere, before I ask North about where Maine would be right now I receive a message in HUD from Maine himself saying that he’s being sent on a mission right now and that he cant join me for dinner and how he’s sorry about it, aww what sweet guy for thinkingmy feelingsagain this guy always reminds me why were friends.

 

“Can’t find your best bud?” North asks me

 

“Yeah, I got message from Maine it says he’s going to be on a mission for a while so he cant join for dinner right now.” I reply to him disappointed that I couldn’t spend my time with my closest friend in the project

 

“Well then you should go sit we me instead.” North kindly offers

 

“Okay.” I accept

 

After getting our dinner (thank God its salad) we sit down on a table occupied by South, York, and Wash (I heard from the other agents conversations what their nicknames are), almost all of them have their helmets off except Wash.

 

“You!” Wash calls out to me with an accusatory tone.

 

“Yes Agent Washington?” I calmly respond to him

 

“Your the one who hit me on the head with a helmet, also you talk and what’s with the voice” says Wash accusing and questioning me at the same time.

 

“Yes I can talk, voice modulator, also do you have any proof I was the one who hit you on the head with a helmet?” I reply to him

 

“No, but still think its you, you’re the only Agent I haven’t seen with their helmet off.” counters Wash

 

“Wanna introduce yourself to us?” York asks me, I guess he’s hoping to diffuse the situation, honestly there’s no situation only Wash is the one trying to start something here because I’m trying to avoid conflict as much as possible because I don’t want to get beat up by anyone, and since Mathias isn’t here the probability of me getting beat up is higher than usual, which translates to theres actually a chance of me getting beat up.

 

“Its Colorado.” I reply to York.

 

“Yeah the supposed mini Maine.” says South.

 

“Mini Maine?” I ask genuinely curious, do people actually call me that? And why?

 

“You hang out with him so often and your color scheme is the same.” says North answering my unasked question.

 

“Anyway, take off your helmet Colorado and prove your innocence.” Wash cuts back to the previous conversation determined to find out the truth (that yes I was the one who hit him in the head) and sate his curiosity.

 

“Wash don’t you think its a bit rude to so suddenly ask someone to show their face to you if you don’t show yours.” chastises North.

 

Wash takes of his helmet revealing tan freckled skin and dyed blonde hair, you can see that its dyed blonde because the sides of his head have black hair instead of blonde and also his eyelashes are black, a handsome boyish face, and gray eyes.

 

“There, now your turn.” says Wash prompting me to do the same.

 

I guess its time for me to reveal my face to people of the Project, Mathias already knows what I look like but doesn’t know who I really am so the same could be said with the others. Its time to fight my paranoia.

 

I reach for the release mechanism at back of my helmet, I press the button, hearing the decompression of air I begin to lift the helmet over my head and show my face revealing-


End file.
